Believe Spin Off: A Chance Encounter
by Detroness
Summary: "At the end of the day, all we can do is believe; it's all we ever do." A Levi x Titan Shifter Reader x Eren Another possiblity on how Believe could have started out.


_Believe_

_Spin Off_

_A Chance Encounter _

_A Levi x Titan Shifter Reader x Eren Story _

_Third Person Point of View_

_Believe Spin Off: A Chance Encounter (c) Detroness: Do not copy, edit, or repost. _

_ Attack on Titan (c) Hajiime Isayama_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

Levi cursed under his breath as he watched the scattered remains of the Survey Corps ride off towards the distant horizon. He turns around and shoots his wires into a branch of one of the large trees of the forest. Throbbing pain shoots up his spine and he grits his teeth together as the straps of his 3D maneuvering gear constrict his fractured ribs.

With practiced ease, Levi twists around flips himself head over heels and manages to land on his uninjured foot. Still stabbing pain shoots up his leg, the moment he just puts the tiniest bit of weight on the injured foot. Slowly he limps his way to the where the branch connects with the tree itself while using his blades as makeshift canes.

With great care, Levi lowers himself onto the bark of the branch and then proceeds to check his gear for anything that could cause a malfunction when he encounters titans if he manages to make it back to the Walls. Quickly he casts a critical glance at this surrounding and suppresses a sigh of relief as no immediate signs of titans are in the area.

His eyes narrow at the sun that touches the horizon, normally he would be memorized by the beautiful sight but right now survival is the priority.

"Tch." He taps the tanks at his hips and scowls at the hallow ring that resonates in his ears. Just enough gas to last about an hour if he uses it conservatively but when he encounters a titan, it'll probably last 15 minutes.

His blades are as dull as a butter knife and it'll likely take more effort on his part to slice through a titan's nape. The fracture in his ribs are painful as well as the injury in his ankle will make it difficult to walk much less run from a titan.

"What a shitty mess this is…" Levi mutters under his breath.

He sighs and stares out at the horizon as the sun dips beneath the horizon…

"And not a fucking moment too soon. Tch."

Hopefully he'll be able to make some progress during night time or get into a position where he'll just be titan bait.

"Tch."

Levi narrows his narrows and glares at the bark of the other tree across from him as he fights off the gnawing feel of fear at his gut. The hopeless despair that threatens to drags him into its merciless depths or maybe those depths are more merciful than life right now.

If he was to die, Levi was determined to drag as many filthy titans with him.

Exhaustion and adrenaline however were beginning to take their toll on Levi as he felt his eyelids start to flutter with sleep. He growls in frustration at his body's unwillingness to comply with the simply demand to stay awake but eventually he settles his back against the rough bark of the tree.

That's when he spots it.

It's a titan, most likely a 15 meter class and it's closer than he anticipated. A frown spreads on his face at the thought of an abnormal sneaking up on him right now. Slowly he sits up as much as he body will allow it as the titan silently approaches. There are several details he notices about the titan: first, the long tail that trails from its lithe body, its legs are bent backwards like an animal, and the clear feminine shape that's defined in the moonlight.

Surprisingly its footsteps barely make noise as it trends on the ground and towards his position. With a painful push, Levi surges his body into action to move away from the abnormal titan. However in his haste he momentarily forgets his injured ankle can't support his entire body and feels the weight of falling.

His hand reaches out as the world slows to a crawl and Levi manages to grasp the bark of the tree before he slips off. A pain grunt escapes his lips as the sudden catch has pulled the weight of maneuvering gear downwards and ultimately strained more of his injured body.

"Tch."

Levi's eyes narrow and he releases his grip on the blade in his left and hand and reaches upward to pull himself back up onto the branch. His body is on fire from the strain and he curses the weight of his maneuvering gear as it only slows him down. Slowly he manages to pull himself up and he slowly pushes himself on his own feet.

His breathing is ragged and sweat forms on his forehead and he casts a furtive glance in the titan's direction. Levi's breathe catches in his throat when he scans the horizon for the titan, "Shit."

Quickly he looks around for the abnormal titan but to both his surprise and relief, he spots no sign of the titan.

A relieved sigh escapes his lips as he slowly limps back to his previous spot.

Throbbing pain shoots up his body as he sits back down and slowly Levi's eyelids begin to flutter shut.

…

…

…

A gust of hot, humid air hits his body and Levi's eyes snap open and widen at the sight before him.

Two large luminous eyes stare at him as the titan gently rests its chin on the branch. His right hand tightens on his remaining blade and he grits his teeth together in preparation for one final fight. The titan doesn't move a muscle except for occasionally blinking like an owl and breathing.

Despite the titan's outward calm demeanor, Levi's body remains tense like an arrow on a drawn bow as he fights to maintain his cool exterior. He remembers clearly what was in occurred to Ilse Langnar and what the titan did after it killed her, a shudder crawls through his body at the thought.

Would he be another desecrated corpse for future generations to find?

A low croon draws his attention out his thoughts as the titan draws in another breath.

"Are we going to stare at each other for the rest of the night?" He quietly asks.

The titan responds with another low croon and it blinks again, and Levi performs a double take on the titan's face. Did its mouth just tilt up?

He squints at the titan's face again, and a part of him reasons that it must be because of blood loss. Maybe internal bleeding?

But no, the titan is still there with a small smile on its face. The expression is surprisingly human, despite the fact it's painted on the face of a titan.

It draws in another deep breath and then steps back away from the branch and to Levi's surprise seems to grow taller. He fights the fear of standing up to this challenge and fighting back, but again the titan's actions surprise him.

It resumes its observation of him for a short time and then slowly lifts its hands up so that he can see both of them. His grip tightens on his blade, hard enough that his knuckles turn white. As if sensing his hostility the titan pauses and lowers its hands and steps back.

"Make your move you shitty brat." Levi hisses under his breath as his eyes narrow to glare at the titan.

It blinks again and this time steps forward and slowly raises its right hand towards him. However the hand is turned upwards so that the titan's palm is facing the sky and slowly the titan brings it next to the branch.

Levi blinks at the reaction, and the titan blinks back. A pause then the titan jerks its head in the direction of its palm.

"Tch. You must think that I'm fucking stupid to believe that you wouldn't eat me the moment I step in your hand." He accuses in a monotone voice.

The titan blinks then slowly shakes its head at him and then points to the horizon with the same hand and then lowers said hand back down to its side.

"Tch." Levi turns his head to the horizon but keeps the titan in the corner of his eye.

The titan huffs and his head snaps back to it, only to see it perform a grand sweeping gesture across the landscape before them. As if it was saying; look around, what other option do you have?

Again it slowly offers him its hand and with a moment of pause, Levi slides his blade back into its compartment and limps towards the titan's palm. He settles for being in the middle and looks back up at the titan who tilts its head at him then slowly raises its hand up to its shoulders.

With a dip of its head the titan offers its shoulder, and weak point, to him. Levi's eyes widen at this choice set in front of him; either he kills the titan before it devours him later or he can play along with its shitty act and hopefully get closer to the Walls.

"Tch."

He limps up onto the titan's shoulder and grasps onto one of the long locks of hair that's sitting on its shoulder. The titan casts a glance at him before it launches itself into a sprint to Levi's surprise.

"Oi! Brat! Slow the fuck down!" He yells out as his feet pulls out under him.

The titan skids to a halt and Levi is thrown forward from the lasting momentum and his injured ankle bangs against the titan's collarbone.

A cry of pain escapes his lips and his grip loosens on the titan's lock of hair. The rush of wind surrounds him as he falls until his back crashes into a hard but warm surface.

Levi cracks open his eyes and to see the titan staring at him with a mixture of guilt and shame painted on its face. The luminous eyes tear themselves away from his profile and the titan brings him up to his shoulder again and hesitantly he limps his way back to his previous spot on the titan's shoulder.

Again the titan surprises him as it lowers itself to the ground to where it's standing on all four limbs planted firmly on the ground.

The titan croons then sets off a slow walk in the direction of the horizon.

Gently Levi settles himself to sit on the titan's shoulder and hang on like he would with his horse, except this time the horse is a lot bigger… And the fact that's it's not even a fucking horse this time too…

That's when he notices that the titan is increasing its speed from a slow walk to a paced canter and before long it's an all-out sprint towards the wall.

Soon enough Levi can see the wall in sight and he's slightly amazed that the titan hasn't burned out yet. Steam rises from the titan's mouth and with a surprising surge of muscle, the titan runs even faster than before.

Just as the wall beings to fill his entire vision, the titan veers sharply to the right and away from the main gate but it doesn't lose momentum instead it keeps pushing itself to sprint around the wall.

By now, the Garrison must have noticed the titan running beside the wall… Or have they? Levi glances up at the wall and scans it for signs of activity but to his surprise he can't find a single clue that even indicates human life.

The titan huffs and Levi snaps his attention back forward. That's when he feels the familiar coil of muscles beneath his legs, his horse would often do it when it bucked him off the first times he attempted to mount it.

"Wait -!"

With a final surge, the titan veers back to the wall and leaps briefly up into the air and then lands back down into a crouch probably 10 meters from the wall, and then surges back up like a spring.

Time slows down as the wall approaches but it seems all too soon…

The sound of stone crashing together resonates through the silent night and Levi stiffens his grip on the locks of hair.

That's when he hears it shouts. Blazers light up the night above them and he sees frantic members of the Garrison gestures to the titan that's sticking to the wall like a spider. With a huff the titan pushes itself out and slowly climbs up the wall.

"Stop!" Levi shouts and futilely tugs at the strands of hair in his grasp but then stops and realizes the titan probably doesn't even feel it.

"Damn brat." He hisses as he sees the movement of cannons locking onto their position. His eyes widen as he sees the soldier's arms pulls back away from the cannon and he notices that the titan has gone stiff underneath him.

"Move brat!"

As if the titan heard him, it crouches closer to the wall and then throws itself up and towards the right. It screeches out as it digs it claws deeper into the wall and pulls itself up further.

The sound of hissing reaches Levi's ears and he scans the sky for Garrison members but shock registers when he sees members of the Survey Corps approaching the titan. The titan growls and pushes itself further up to the edge of the wall…

"Corporal?!"

Levi's head snaps up and he sees the members of the Corps, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, and Reiner, all hesitant in midair at the sight of him clinging onto the titan.

"Oi! You damn brats! Get them to stop shooting at us!" He barks out and readies himself for another vault.

Hesitantly they suspend in midair before pulling themselves back to the wall. The titan huffs again and crouches against the wall again as the cannons take aim again.

Levi can almost hear the frantic shouts of the Corps members against the explosive cannon fire. With a final push, the titan leaps upward and reaches out towards the edge.

Briefly they fall until the sharp jerk pulls them back up into reality…

"Attack!"

The titan roars as members of the Garrison launch towards it, but it continues to haul itself up further onto the edge of the wall.

"Tch. Shitty brats."

Levi lets go of the titan and shoots out his own wires and swings around to confront the Garrison members.

Shock registers on their faces as they see him of all people leaping safely off the titan's back. Another blur rushes past him and he spots Hanji going to intercept them, with a feeling of assurance he pulls himself back towards the titan and neatly lands back onto its shoulder.

It growls again and finally pulls itself up over the edge of the wall and huffs.

"Fire!"

Levi's head snaps at the sound of the yell and leaps forward to avoid the upcoming canon ball that hurtles towards the titan.

However to everyone's surprise the titan simply ducks underneath the projectile that was aiming for its head.

"Hold your fire!" Commander Pixis?

Levi turns around and scrutinizes the old commander, and with a flash of green Erwin lands beside him.

"Corporal Levi, I'll expect a report tomorrow on what exactly happened."

"Tch."

Levi looks away from Erwin and towards the titan under his bangs. Already Hanji is enthusiastically scrambling around the titan, who is surprisingly still except for its heavy breathing. It's crouched down on the wall with one knee touching the stone while the other supports one of its arms as it haunches down and observes its surroundings. Slowly it brings its tail around and wraps it around its profile and sets one hand down on the wall itself to leap on.

Panicked whispers fill his ears but he remains focused on the titan. As if the titan has sensed this, its head jerks back towards him and the titan meets his stare with an indescribable expression as if to ask, what now? Again it owlishly tilts his head and croons and then looks around it at the soldiers who are standing around it.

It shifts uneasily as Hanji bounces enthusiastically around it and hesitantly but gently pushes Hanji away only to have the brown haired woman come at it with even more zeal. It whines and then slowly and cautiously begins to shift its massive body around. It lowers itself down directly onto the wall like an animal while its tail around is curled its weak spot, and settles down like a cat in the sunlight. Its arms are tucked underneath its breasts but still support the creature's massive weight as its torso is elevated off the wall itself.

It croons again and then lowers its head all the way down onto the wall and settles itself right in front of Levi. With hands tucked underneath its chin and luminous eyes staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and awe, it almost reminds him of the many children that crowd exuberantly around the Survey Corps when they prepare to leave for an expedition.

"I've never seen a titan do that." Armin pipes up from behind Levi. The corporal doesn't even bother to look behind him, he can hear the footsteps of the others approaching from behind.

"That's why it's called an abnormal." Connie states with a knowing tone to his voice.

"It almost reminds me of a puppy. A large puppy that could eat us, but still a puppy." Reiner states.

"Krista. Keep your distance." Ymir snaps out and out of the corner of his eye, Levi can see the young girl hesitantly approaching the titan just a few steps more than him.

"But Ymir look at it. It didn't harm the Corporal when it could have, how can it right now?" The girl argues softly.

"It's still a titan." The black haired girl argues back and pulls Krista away from the titan.

"How did it save you Corporal?" Eren asks and walks next to Levi with his arms crossed over his chest and with a look of confusion on his shitty face.

"Tch. The damn thing found me injured on a tree and then offered to give me a ride. The shitty thing made me injury my ankle even more though." Levi states and at the mention of his injured ankle the titan looks sheepish and lets out a whine.

"It seems intelligent." Mikasa states and walks all the way to the titan's face and stands in front of its nose. The titan stares at her with crossed eyes and lets out a huff and then slowly tilts its head in a nod of acknowledgement.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouts.

No one moves and finally Mikasa makes her way back to the rest of the group, "Apparently more than we are willing to believe."

"Corporal Levi?" Krista speaks up and Levi glances at her without moving his head.

"What is it?" He shifts his weight off his injured ankle.

"Shouldn't you get that tended to?"

Levi looks back up at the titan and just walks off followed by the others… including one curious titan who crawls after them much to the disbelief and surprise of the members of the Garrison.

With a critical eye, Levi looks over his shoulder and at the titan who just tilts its head at him. Its ears twitch as well as the tip of its tail.

"Tch. Keep up you shitty brat." He states and makes his way down the wall with his 3D maneuvering gear. A shadow envelops overhead and Levi looks up and sees the titan sitting on its haunches and scanning the area beneath the wall.

"Corporal Levi, what about the titan?" Armin asks and stares up at the titan as they land safely on the ground.

"Tch. Did I stutter you shitty brat?" He mutters under his breath. As if the titan heard him, it leaps off the wall and lands on all fours. Steam rises from its knees as it crouches low to the ground and it croons again.

"Tch. Took you long enough brat." Levi states in a monotone.

The titan huffs in protests.

"We have to go the Survey Corps Headquarters that located in an old castle to the east. Meet us there and don't wake up the whole fucking city you brat."

The titan huffs again and then stands up on all fours and trots quietly to the east ahead of the Survey Corps members.

_¸,ø ¤º° Time Skip °º¤ ø,¸_

"Well now what do we do with it?"

The question hangs in the air as the most of the members of the Survey Corps look at the bizarre sight before them: a sleeping titan curled up in front the headquarters almost like a dog at its master feet. All heads turn to Erwin as they wait for his orders, and after a moment he states, "I want guards stationed around the titan and teams prepared in case it decides to go on a rampage. Levi I want you to remain back for this because of your present condition."

"Tch." Levi nods none the less and casts a critical eye on the titan. A peaceful expression is painted on its face as it slumbers but its tail is still coiled around its neck as a precaution and occasionally it twitches in its sleep.

As if knowing that Levi is staring at it, the titan cracks open an eye to meet his stare for a moment and then huffs and then shuts its eye again.

"What a shitty night…"

A sound of agreement rumbles from the titan and Levi can almost see the faint outline of a smile painted on its face.

"Tch. Get some rest shitty brat."


End file.
